It has previously been proposed to mount a glass on top of a bottle of whisky. One of the problems associated with mounting glasses on these bottles is that, once the bottle has been filled with whisky it is not allowed to leave the bonded premises and of course the bottle must first be filled and have the cap put on before the glass can be mounted.
It has been proposed to place a polystyrene disc around the neck of the bottle, and then to mount the glass over the neck of the bottle with the side wall of the glass being held away from contact with the neck by the polystyrene. A sleeve of plastics is then placed over the glass and part of the length of the bottle with the plastics then being shrunk around the glass and bottle to hold the parts in their relative positions. The shrinking of the plastics is a specialist process that the bottling factory have neither the equipment nor the expertise for. Furthermore, the disc is unsightly and the shrunk sleeve can tend to slip off.
Another proposal is to form plastics into a cone shape by vacuum moulding with the top of the cone being open. The bottom wall of the cone has an upwardly extending rim into which an upside down rim of a glass is wedged such that the cone extends up into the glass. The glass is then pushed down over the top of a bottle to cause the opening in the plastics cone to pass around and engage with the underside of the cap of the bottle. Unfortunately the wedging action of the glass must be sufficiently strong to prevent the glass from coming off accidentally and this makes the removal of the glass from the plastics difficult and dangerous as the glass may break because of the significant force which has to be used. Furthermore, the outside of the glass is exposed leaving it vulnerable to scratching or knocks.
It is an object of the present invention to attempt to overcome at least some of the above described disadvantages.